True to You
by S. S. Wolfe
Summary: This is a one-shot that takes place the night that Alcide appears at Sookie's house when she is drinking. I really am not good at summaries, but I promise you will enjoy this. Lemon!


_Hello, everyone. I got this idea and this is my first one-shot. I have two other stories in progress, otherwise I would probably make this more than a simple one-shot. Anyway, this is an Alcide/Sookie story. I do not think there are enough of these out there._

_I do not own these characters, nor do I profit from this in any way, shape, or form. Alan ball and Home Box Office take that credit. I do not own the part of the script I used either, that belongs to the writer and Alan Ball. Please, enjoy!_

". . . If you're not into vampires, and they've . . . jarred half your brain. If you like makin' love at midnight, and are in a . . . cemetary- oh, fuck." My drunken singing was rudely cut off by my phone ringing. I tried to get to it and managed, but I almost fell off of the couch. "Oh, ow. Yeah?" I answered.

"Oh, thank the Lord, Sookie," answered Lafayette. "Are you okay?"

"_Now_ you ask?" I replied sarcastically. "_I'm _the best _I've _been in a long time. Why?"

"Uh, 'cause your car is wrapped around a pole like a giant banana split and you ain't got no airbags; what- what the hell happened?"

"I don;t know; I lost control. It's like the car had a mind of its own. It's okay, I bailed just in time . . ." I laughed. "Kinda awesome!"

"Um . . ." he began. "Sook, we gotta talk, now stay there; I'm coming by," Lafayette said. He sounded guilty.

"Oh, no; I'm okay, I promise,' I said. Then, there was a knock on the door. "My, you're _fast_!" I looked over at the door and saw that it was Alcide . . . "Oh, you're kidding," I groaned. "It's unlocked!" I yelled. "Lafayette, I gotta go. If you wanna do me a favor, call Jebb McCoy and have him tow my car in. I'm fine." After that I hung up. I looked over toward the door where Alcide came in and looked at him as he sniffed the air.

"You smell like mint and peaches," he stated.

"And _you_ smell like _Aqua Velva_," I replied sarcastically. He sniffed himself and looked back at me.

"Listen, I went to the Pelts. I told 'em 'bout Debbie.

I sighed. "Ah, great. Hope you like me in a orange jumpsuit," I said, sitting up and wobbling slightly.

"No, no, just wait; just . . . hold on a minute. I told 'em Debbie was dead. I think they deserve to know that." He paused and huffed. "But everything else that came out of my mouth was a lie; all to clean up you God-damned mess. I think they believed me."

I looked at him, amazed that he would protect me after I killed his ex girlfriend. "Why would you do that?"

"The truth came out, you go to jail. If the truth _didn't_ come out, the Pelts would never know what happened to their baby. So, seemed like the best way." He looked at me as my mouth was agape. Why would he do that? I could not comprehend it. However, I was _very_ drunk.

"_Oh, my God,_" I whispered. "I am so, so sorry I put you in the middle of all this. I know you're probably still furious with me, but please . . . _please_ know how grateful I am," I declared passionately.

After a moment and a sigh, he replied, "I know you are." He looked away for a second before returning his gaze to me.

I looked around, chuckling a bit. "Can I at least offer you something to drink? Bar's open. And it's, uh, fruity." I picked up a bottle and stood up.

He eyed me for a second with a wry smile on his face. "I'm gonna need more than one."

And we drank. We held conversation and I enjoyed his company after everything we had been through. We laughed at stupid jokes we made, talked about random things . . . we did what normal human beings would do. Then I got a brilliant idea and skipped off to the kitchen. I mixed what we called the "Tara Special" and brought two out for us.

"This is called the 'Tara Special'. She made it as a joke, but when people kept ordering it." I explained what it was made out of and watched as Alcide's face contorted at the scent of it. It smelled rancid, but when one was drunk enough, booze was booze. "She called it 'Orange Marzipan." I pushed toward him.

"No," he said, moving his head back. "I am nowhere near drunk enough."

I laughed. "That's why you have to have it! The drunker you are, the less you care!" I pushed it closer and he took it reluctantly. He sniffed it and recoiled, but took a drink anyway. He held it for a second and lurched forward as if he was about to puke.

"That is _unbelievable fucking nasty_!" he stated, causing me to laugh at him. He coughed and laughed at the same time, looking at me like I had just tried to poison him. "How often do you do this?"

I took a drink and shook my head with a huge smile on my face. "Not enough!" Then I laughed with his chuckle. "I feel good for the first time in . . . who knows? Maybe the whole world hates me, but they can just go bite me. Those who haven't already." He scoffed slightly. "I killed your ex girlfriend and _you're_ still speaking to me."

"Well, I'm mainly here for the drinks," he replied.

"Than _finish_ your 'Orange Marzipan'!" I said, grabbing it off of the table and pushing it into his face again.

"I don't want any; it's _disgusting_," he tried, but I was not having it.

"But I made it for you!"

"I don't give a fuck," he chuckled, trying to move away as I crawled on top of him.

"Come on; you'll do anything for me!"

"Yeah? Well, not that."

"Yes, you will; you're in love with me."

"Screw you," he chuckled. "That's what you think, huh?"

I leaned forward slowly and our lips locked for a second before we pulled away. We kissed again and that time it was far more heated and passionate. It was awakening something within me that I had not felt before in a long time, if ever. I crawled on him and kept his lips on mine before he leaned us back, holing me in his arms over the coffee table. He was moving around, holding me as we kissed with a fiery passion between us. It felt amazing; I had never done anything like it drunk before. He stood and I wrapped my legs around his torso. I could his length pressing against my thigh and it felt amazing to be wrapped in the arms of someone with hot blood coursing through his veins like me. He was warm and his lips were hot against mine.

Alcide climbed the stairs with no trouble doing so. He was so strong and sexy and I was so drunk and craving what I hoped we were about to do. I stripped away my shirt and reveled in the heat of his chest pressed against mine as we both panted heavily. I could feel a fire between my legs that would put any flame to shame.

He lowered me onto my bed and crawled onto me, his eyes clouded by lust. I went to work on his shirt as he unhooked my bra. To my dismay, there was a beater under his shirt and it was all I could to not rip the damned fabric away. When I took it off of him, he stood above me for a moment. My eyes took in the beautiful sight, making me only crave every inch of him more. I ran my fingers over his sculpted abdomen for a mere second before his hot mouth was on one of my nipples. I gasped and writhed beneath him, my back arching into him. He moved to my left breast and gently twirled the nipple between his teeth. His tongue ran circles around it before he broke away.

"Alcide!" I gasped as he nipped at my belly. He kissed and nipped all the way down before he took off my shorts. He slipped one hot finger into my panties and ripped them away completely. His mouth moved passed my hip line and I felt his fiery breath on my aching center. His tongue flicked my clit and I arched into him for a moment, moaning his name. I felt his mouth close over my center and I gasped once more. His skilled tongue swirled around my clit, licking and lapping at every inch of my pussy until he did something I did not think he would do. His tongue slipped in between my folds and sucked, causing my vision to blur and my body to writhe beneath him. I tried to moan, but my body stayed silent.

He nipped at my inner thigh before he stood up and slipped off his pants. I could see his entire length corralled within his boxers. When he went to take those off, I jumped off of the bed and stopped him. He gave me a quizzical look until I slowly started to pull them down around him. The dropped to the floor and before I could look at his length, he had grabbed me and lowered me onto the bed. He looked into my eyes for a moment.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Sookie?" he asked me in a soft tone. I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I am sure. Please, Alcide," I whispered. He kissed me once more and held his mouth there as I felt his head press right at my entrance. I gasped into his mouth at the size of his head. I could not imagine what the rest of him was.

He pressed in slowly, allowing my walls to acclimate to his size. And it took some time, but it felt amazing. The heat that his member held was enough to already push my toward what I wanted all too bad.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I could not speak; I was _far_ better than okay. I nodded my head and he pulled back a bit before slowly thrusting into me again. He pulled my legs up a bit and pulled out nearly all of the way before thrusting into me again.

"Alcide!" I cried out in pleasure. His chest moved over mine as he thrust into me again. I looked into his eyes and saw the familiar glow of his werewolf spirit. I felt the temperature of his body rise slightly and he grabbed me off of the bed, never pulling out of me. He pressed me to the wall and I felt him breathe against my skin, his breath like fire on my already heated skin. He was incredible.

His long, strong fingers gripped my thighs as they opened to allow him deeper into me. I could feel each of his thrusts pushing my closer to the edge, but when he reached between us and rubbed circles on my clit and moaned into my ear, he threw me off of it and I screamed his name. One, two, three more thrusts and he howled mine. I could feel his throbbing member filling me with his seed as we rode our highs to the end. My legs were still tightly gripping his torso before he grabbed me and lay me on the bed. My muscles were sore from everything, but it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

I felt Alcide climb in beside me and I rolled over, resting my head on his bicep and resting one of my legs over his. The sound of his heartbeat was enough to lull me near the beckoning sleep until I heard Alcide speak.

"You were right, Sookie," he whispered, stroking my hair.

"About what?" I asked.

"I would do anything for you. And yes, I am in love with you. I love you Sookie Stackhouse," he said as he moved to look me in the eye. I looked at him and realized that there was no use denying that he was the only one who had ever remained loyal to me since day one.

"I love you too, Alcide Herveaux." Alcide kissed the top of my head and held his lips there for what felt like forever until I passed out, still hearing the sound of his heart beating over our mutual breathing. I was happy for the first time in a long time. I was at peace.

_Well, there y'all have it! I know it may be a bit different, but it is my first one-shot so yeah heheh. Please rate and review. Until next time, my dearies!_

_Wolfe_


End file.
